Relatos del granero
by T00ru
Summary: Peridot no halla descanso, si bien Garnet logró explicarle la fusión, aún tenía la curiosidad por experimentarla, pero las cosas van por otro rumbo.
1. Viendo estrellas

**Viendo estrellas**

Después de mucho tiempo de pensar y reflexionar, finalmente Peridot se decidió. Caminó a paso tembloroso y abrió lentamente la puerta del granero, Garnet aún estaba ahí sentada con esa serena sonrisa en su rostro mirando al cielo.

-Ejem, Garnet- carraspeó Peridot tímida con los botes de pintura que le había regalado Steven en sus pies. Garnet la miró y su sonrisa aumentó iluminándole el rostro –Garnet, luego de considerar las opciones he llegado a la conclusión de que sería oportuno si pudiera recopilar información sobre nuestro fallido experimento de esta tarde y quizás pudiera...-

-¿Quieres intentar la fusión de nuevo?- Intervino Garnet. Peridot se sonrojó y asintió con la vista en el piso.

-Podemos… -

-Vamos al granero, te sentirás más cómoda allí ¿Verdad?- Peridot no respondió, solo dio media vuelta y caminó hacia el granero sintiendo la monumental presencia de Garnet a su espalda.

El granero estaba oscuro pero más cálido y Peridot ya se había acostumbrado tanto al lugar que se sentía ligeramente más tranquila, aunque el nerviosismo volvió a ella cuando se giró y vio a la enorme fusión que le extendía las manos con gesto amable. Tragó saliva y volvió a intentarlo.

Ambas se pasaron un buen rato bailando, girando y dando brincos de acá para allá. Garnet siempre era quien guiaba la danza y ya entrada la medianoche al menos había logrado que Peridot se relajara un poco más.

-¿Quieres descansar?- preguntó mientras se sentaba con las piernas extendidas apoyándose en uno de los pilares.

-No, creo que ya estamos cerca- La determinación en el rostro de Peridot desconcertó tanto a Garnet, como a Ruby y a Sapphire. Había algo tan familiar como nuevo en ella.

-Tal vez deberías probar sin los zancos-

La pequeña gema se miró los pies y se bajó de los botes de pintura, notó la ligereza de movimientos y probó dar giros y saltos por el granero mientras sentía la mirada constante de esos tres ojos sobre ella, pero no se sintió avergonzada, sentía orgullo, se sentía segura, incluso deseaba que Garnet no apartara sus ojos de ella. Recordó lo que le había explicado acerca de la fusión, recordó a Percy y a Pierre y se detuvo. Caminó hacia ella a paso lento pero decidido. Sin la altura de sus zancos sus rostros quedaban frente a frente. Peridot se inclinó un poco y besó a Garnet en la boca tomando con suavidad su rostro con sus pequeñas manos. El beso no fue corto.

Cuando finalmente sus labios se separaron Peridot permaneció con los ojos cerrados algo temerosa y avergonzada, pero los abrió en cuanto sintió la mano en la cintura que la empujaba con suavidad. Se sentó en el inmenso regazo y sintió las gemas de Garnet en su rostro, estaban extrañamente tibias, y luego un segundo beso. Aun no estaba segura de cómo reaccionar. Había sentido curiosidad por lo del beso desde hacía tiempo y ahora creyó que podía ayudar en el asunto de la fusión. La verdad es que su mente no pensaba con claridad, solo sabía que, fuera lo que fuese que estuviera pasando en ese instante, le gustaba.

Con su rostro aún aprisionado y sus manos apoyadas en los hombros de la gema que la miraba tan fijo que sentía que leía su mente esperaba por un tercer beso que llegó tan repentino como el primero. Sus manos se apretaron con fuerza cuando sintió la lengua de Garnet entrando en su boca.

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó en un jadeo mientras sentía un extraño calor subiendo por su cuerpo.

-¿Quieres que me detenga?- Los ojos de Peridot reflejaban miedo, un miedo enorme a lo que estaba pasando, pero un terror aún mayor a que se acabara. La respuesta fue otro beso con una lengua algo tímida que buscaba la de Garnet. Las manos de ésta bajaron con suavidad a los pequeños muslos de Peridot y los presionaron contra su cuerpo, ella soltó otro pequeño gemido y volvió a separarse mirando el rostro rojo que seguía con las gafas puestas. Como si leyera su mente y con un ágil movimiento de una mano las gafas desaparecieron. El siguiente beso fue al cuello y luego fue bajando lentamente mientras otra hábil mano iba descubriendo su pecho del traje que siempre había vestido orgullosa, pero del que ahora deseaba deshacerse.

Otro gemido resonó en el granero cuando los carnosos labios de Garnet alcanzaron los ya desnudos pechos de Peridot que la tenía tomada por la cintura y presionaba rítmicamente sus caderas contra ella. La lengua frenética dejaba sin aliento a la inexperta gema que no paraba de jadear y que enterraba sus dedos en la enorme cabellera. Reacomodó una de sus piernas para sentarse solo en una de esas gigantescas piernas y frotarse contra ella, no sabía por qué lo hacía, solo sabía que no podía detenerse por nada del mundo y que debía hacerlo cada vez más rápido y más fuerte.

Violentas corrientes eléctricas recorrían todo su cuerpo hasta que, con una mano que presionó con fuerza su cintura hacia una pierna que, a su vez, empujaba en dirección opuesta, todas las corrientes se dispararon al unísono. Sus dientes se apretaron y los dedos de sus manos se abrieron. Todo el aire de sus pulmones salió disparado por su nariz en un gemido ahogado que quedó flotando en el amplio granero. Luego sintió que no podía sostener su cuerpo y se dejó caer hacia atrás donde Garnet ya la sujetaba.

La recostó sobre el suelo y la dejó ahí mientras la observaba con atención. Garnet sonrió y Peridot notó que era la misma sonrisa que tenía mientras miraba las estrellas. Luego recordó que podía ver el futuro y se cubrió el rostro, avergonzada.

-Si te sirve de consuelo- Un resplandor llenaba todo el ambiente mientras la fusión se deshacía

-Yo podría ayudarte a vengarte de ella- Dijo Ruby al oído de Peridot. Ambas miraron a Sapphire que fingía coquetamente que se moría de miedo.


	2. Pequeña gema verde

Primeramente agradecer por los reviews que recibí que fueron todos muy positivos. Este fic lo comencé por una cuestión de inspiración súbita y originalmente solo tendría dos capítulos, pero de verdad que es la primera vez que escribo algo y veo que tanta gente lo lee y algunos pedían la continuación. Debido a eso humildemente anuncio que intentaré extender el fic (Mencioné que es la primera vez que escribo un fic? Digamos, de manera un poco más dedicada).

Como mencioné, originalmente eran solo dos capítulos por lo que, en vista de que quizás sean más, decidí cambiar el nombre del fic y dejar el otro nombre como el título del primer capítulo.

Nuevamente agradeciendo humildemente vuestra atención les presento el segundo capítulo

* * *

 **Pequeña gema verde**

Ruby se puso de pie y caminó hacia Sapphire marcando cada paso con una carcajada infantil

-Oh, por favor poderosa Ruby, no me hagas daño- Lloriqueaba falsamente Sapphire también entre risas. Ruby desplegó su arma que se materializó con su característico brillo y luego lo hizo crecer hasta poco menos del doble de su tamaño. Se lo quitó y lo calzó en ambas manos de Sapphire para luego ajustarlo, aprisionándole –Oh, no puedo mover mis brazos, estoy tan indefensa- Ambas reían pícaramente. Peridot, desde el suelo aún, no entendía nada.

-¿Qué se supone que hacen? Creí que ustedes se llevaban bien, además- Se dirigió a la "prisionera" –Solo tus manos están inhabilitadas, tus brazos están libres, incluso podrías usar su arma contra ella- La respuesta fue silencio, las risitas de ambas gemas se habían apagado. Sapphire caminó hacia una columna de madera y apoyó la espalda contra ella, subió sus aprisionadas manos por sobre su cabeza y sopló el guantelete hasta que el hielo lo cubrió por completo y lo dejó firmemente adherido a la columna.

-Oh, no pudo mover mis brazos, estoy tan indefensa- Repitió y Ruby soltó una carcajada. Peridot seguía tan confundida como al principio.

-Vamos, Peri- La animó Ruby -Es solo un juego ¿No quieres terminar de investigar qué más se puede sentir con todo esto?-

Peridot meditó unos instantes y luego se puso de pie de un brinco y buscó en la caja donde guardaba las cosas que apreciaba. Sacó la grabadora que Steven le había regalado y le puso una cinta nueva. Presionó el botón para grabar y la colocó cerca de donde estaba Sapphire apostada.

-Dijiste que me ayudarías a vengarme, Ruby, pero ¿Cómo lo haremos si ella es la que puede ver el futuro?-

-Oh, eso es fácil- explicó Ruby poniéndose junto a Sapphire –Tengo un especial talento con… - Una rauda mano de Ruby desapareció bajo la amplia falda de su pequeña prisionera que exhaló con fuerza con la boca abierta de sorpresa- Los actos espontáneos. ¿Le explicas, Sapphy?- dijo sin retirar la mano.

-Desde… Que nos conocimos me ha… Sido difícil… Discernir las líneas del… Destino cuando éste es tan incierto… Por decisiones… Opciones… Yo… Ah- Las palabras se perdían entre los gemidos que se intensificaban. Cada jadeo resonaba con la dulce voz de Sapphire y hacía sonrojar a Peridot que no se dio cuenta de lo mucho que se había acercado a la escena.

-Para ponerlo simple, soy demasiado impredecible para ella baby-

Peridot miraba con ardiente interés, pero no dejaba de analizar. Se atrevió a hurgar bajo la falda también, la más sorprendida era Ruby que al ver el gesto borró su sonrisa sintiendo una mezcla de morbo y celos. Peridot no reparó en esto y recorrió una de las azules piernas lentamente con la mano y se arrodilló para verla de cerca. Ruby comenzaba a inquietarse por la audacia de la supuestamente inexperta gema cuando ésta rompió el tenso silencio.

-Creí que no tenías piernas-

-Para… ocasiones como esta… a veces me gusta cambiar de… forma y dejarme piernas-

-Eso quiere decir que ya sabías lo que Ruby iba a hacer ¿O me equivoco?- Ruby sacó la mano sorprendida y miró a Sapphire que entre jadeo y jadeo tenía una sonrisa algo culpable dibujada en el rostro.

-¡Ups! Creo que me atrapó, cariño-

-¡Sapphy!- Alegó Ruby medio indignada, medio divertida.

-Lo siento, olvidé que esto podía pasar-

-Sapphy eres una tramposa-

-Estaba distraída viéndote a… Ah- El gemido fue genuino, más agudo y sorpresivo, ambas gemas bajaron la mirada, Peridot había desaparecido por completo bajo el vestido de Sapphire. Ruby dudó un segundo antes de levantarlo y hallarla con el rostro enterrado entre las piernas azules que ella conocía tan bien. Estaba paralizada ante la escena. El rostro de Peridot moviéndose rítmicamente, enfrascado en su tarea, volvía a parecerle tan bello como cuando lo vio a través de los ojos de Garnet. Los celos aún taladraban una parte de su cabeza, pero la voz suavizada de Sapphire llenando de ecos el granero la calmaba. Cada movimiento de Peridot producía que esos ecos aumentaran, y cada gemido producía una ola de hielo que enfriaba el ambiente, sin embargo Ruby irradiaba cada vez más calor, ella también comenzó a jadear.

De pronto Sapphire se estremeció, sus piernas se tensaron tanto que quedó sostenida solo en las puntas de sus pies, un último grito angustioso marcó el clímax y se dejó desplomar quedando colgada del guantelete congelado.

Peridot se puso de pie y acercó su rostro al de Ruby que seguía atónita.

-Su piel es muy fría- Dijo y la besó robándole el calor que emanaba su cuerpo. La besó en los labios, luego en el cuello y en el centro del pecho y con cada beso la hacía temblar. Ella conocía los helados labios de Sapphire y sabía el efecto que siempre le habían producido, pero no era su Sapphy la que le estaba arrancando la cordura a besos, era esta pequeña gema verde con los labios demasiado fríos de tanto besar a esa que ahora colgaba mirándolas a las dos con una débil sonrisa en el rostro. Esta pequeña gema verde que le había parecido tan interesante cuando, viendo las estrellas siendo otro ser, supo lo que harían más tarde.

Pero ahora no era Garnet, ahora era solo Ruby y no lograba ver qué sucedería después. Cada beso era sorpresivo, cada beso la fue sometiendo hasta que estuvo recostada en el polvoriento suelo del granero con esta pequeña gema verde sobre ella besando su vientre, despojándola de sus ropas y recorriendo su piel que cada vez se iba calentando un poco más.

Esa pequeña gema verde… qué hábil era con su boca. No acertaba a decir con claridad si hubo un centímetro en su cuerpo que no hubiera cubierto con besos. El ambiente se iba caldeando conforme Ruby iba perdiendo la razón, tanto así, que el hielo que sostenía a Sapphire se derritió y cayó de rodillas. Arrodillada y agotada pudo ver cómo Peridot terminaba de besar a Ruby de la misma forma que la había besado a ella. El granero volvió a llenarse con la melodía de gemidos hasta quedar en silencio nuevamente.

Peridot se sentó agitada pero orgullosa de su trabajo, luego dictó a la grabadora –Los llamados "besos" tienen efectos dramáticamente diferentes dependiendo del lugar donde se apliquen, con esto doy por terminadas las primeras fases de la investigación referente a este fascinante fenómeno humano-

Sapphire se arrastró lenta y débilmente hacia donde estaba Ruby aún exhausta. Se lanzó sobre ella y el característico fulgor dio paso a una cansada Garnet que no paraba de sonreír.

-Gracias, Peridot- Dijo entonces –No hacíamos esto hace mucho tiempo

-¿Siempre que lo hacen se separan de la fusión?-

-A veces, no siempre-

Hubo un silencio algo prolongado que Peridot rompió con una duda que la asaltó de pronto.

-¿Cómo aprendieron ustedes…Tú sobre… esto?-

Garnet se incorporó y la miró sorprendida de la pregunta.

-Fue hace mucho tiempo, no creí que fuera a contar la historia-

-Lo entiendo, si no te sientes cómoda no tienes que decirme-

Garnet se quedó atónita un segundo, luego comenzó a reír hasta que casi no pudo contenerse. Peridot volvió a sentirse confundida.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que nos fusionáramos?- Se explicó Garnet –Te dije algo similar. En verdad eres una gema maravillosa- Peridot no pudo evitar mirar el piso y sonrojarse –Te contaré la historia.-


	3. Amaneceres

Buenas noches! Este capítulo es traído a ustedes con el gentil auspicio de Johny Walker red label y mis intentos de huir de la realidad xD. Ojalá disfruten tanto leyéndolo como yo escribiéndolo

* * *

 **Amaneceres**

-Fue hace muchísimos años- Comenzó a relatar Garnet –Incluso antes de que Amethyst se uniera a nosotras. Yo llevaba algún tiempo con la Crystal Gems (Que en ese entonces eran solo Rose y Pearl) y estaba acostumbrándome a mantenerme como una fusión ¿Steven te contó el resto de la historia, verdad?-

-Sí, lo hizo- Respondió Peridot vistiéndose y sentándose frente a ella sin quitarle nunca la vista de encima, atenta a cada palabra.

-Bien. Rose y Pearl ya llevaban bastante tiempo de renegadas protegiendo la Tierra. Me explicaron que cuando no estaban repeliendo ofensivas de Homeworld, Rose se dedicaba a investigar todo cuanto podía de la vida terrestre y humana. Supongo que fue ahí donde ellas lo aprendieron.

Habían pasado unos años desde el último ataque, en el cual yo participé por primera vez luchando como Crystal Gem y como Garnet, así que nos habíamos dedicado a la investigación de la vida terrestre. Rose no creía que fuera una buena idea que yo investigara la vida humana así que me ofrecí para investigar ranas- Garnet mencionó al animal con una sonrisa misteriosa en el rostro y calló un momento como recordando algo. Luego continuó- A ella le pareció una buena idea así que me dijo que fuera a los pantanos que habían cerca del templo mientras investigaba nuevos datos con Pearl.

Yo estaba fascinada en los pantanos, en esos momentos era más fácil y agradable ser Garnet que nunca. Veía a esos pequeños animales nadando, saltando y viviendo en sus grandes charcos sin preocuparse de nada. Las aguas del pantano se veían especialmente bellas bajo la plateada luz de la luna llena, y fue entonces cuando lo noté: Había anochecido, quién sabe hace cuánto y yo no me había dado cuenta. Me alarmé y volví al templo esperando no haber preocupado demasiado a Rose, pero cuando llegué no encontré a nadie. Revisé las habitaciones y no había rastro de ninguna de las dos gemas así que usé mi visión futura intentando ver dónde terminaría encontrándolas si es que lo lograba. No había usado mucho esta habilidad siendo Garnet y aún se me dificultaba, y quizás por el pánico del momento no pensé en separarme, sin embargo logré vislumbrar una silueta de una gruta que bordeaba el risco del templo y casi se unía con la playa así que corrí hacia allá con la garganta algo apretada, pero con el presentimiento de que se encontraban a salvo. Al llegar descubrí más que eso.

A medida que me acercaba desaceleré el paso y traté de llegar a la gruta lo más silenciosamente posible por si mis nuevas amigas y protectoras necesitaban mi ayuda, pero lo que vi me dejó como una piedra. Ahí estaban ambas gemas, completamente desnudas y entrelazando sus cuerpos de formas que yo no entendía. Pearl, con su cuerpo de apariencia tan frágil estaba tumbada en el suelo de la gruta con sus ropas como almohada mientras el enorme cuerpo de Rose Quartz la aprisionaba; un brazo rodeando su espalda y el otro en su entrepierna, con una mano que yo no alcanzaba a divisar. Lo que más recuerdo de ese momento en particular era el rostro de Pearl contorsionado en una mueca, la boca a medio abrir y los ojos a medio cerrar, en el frío de la gruta se podía ver el vaho del aliento que la perfilada gema exhalaba con cada movimiento firme, pero delicado, del brazo de Rose.

La impresión casi pareció nublar mis sentidos, todos excepto el de la vista, pero poco a poco fueron volviendo a mí, particularmente el oído que fue captando los débiles sonidos que venían de esa pequeña boca que parecía aún más diminuta al lado de la formidable Rose que sonreía todo el tiempo, besando su cuello y su pecho. Sin saber cómo, o sin entender cómo, de pronto todos los maravillosos bucles rosados de su cabello estaban concentrados entre las piernas de Pearl que aumentó sus gemidos en volumen. Cada movimiento, cada contacto generaba una reacción en el ambiente, todo se movía acorde a la escena inclusive mi mano la cual no noté hasta que llegó a mis propias piernas y tocó un punto que no conocía. No podía parar de mirar la escena y no podía detener mi mano.

Desde donde me encontraba veía la parte trasera de Rose que también tenía una de sus manos tal como yo tenía la mía, sin embargo ella estaba desnuda y yo podía apreciar todo lo que hacían sus dedos… Y decidí imitarla. Algo dentro de mía me decía que no debería estar espiando, que no debería hacer lo que estaba haciendo y hacía que me mordiera los labios ahogando el aire que me golpeaba el pecho intentando salir en miles de gritos. Pearl se aferraba a los cabellos de Rose y a ella no le importaba gritar. Su voz era angustiosa, pero el solo oírla me provocaba a presionar mis dedos con más fuerzas. No me di cuenta de cuándo fue que caí de rodillas, pero me encontraba casi postrada en el piso sin poder detener mi mano. No era consciente de mi propio cuerpo, era algo similar a la fusión, pero a la vez muy distinto. Para cuando noté que mi boca estaba abierta de par en par haciendo toda clase de sonidos, Rose ya estaba frente a mí cubriéndose por encima con su vestido.

Yo la miraba desde el suelo, avergonzada y temerosa, ella me miraba preocupada. Vi de reojo a Pearl aferrándose a sus ropas, tan aterrada como yo. Me explicaron de qué se trataba, era un ritual de comportamiento humano que no lograban comprender pero que llevaban bastante tiempo reproduciendo. Descubrieron que si bien no lograban entenderlo, sí podían sentirlo y decidieron dejar de intentar descifrar su significado y solo lo hacían por placer y entretenimiento, pero que nunca dejaba de ser extraño. Me invitaron a unirme… Yo acepté.

Rose me dijo que lo mejor sería que me separara y que lo intentáramos como Ruby y Sapphire mientras ella nos guiaba. Así lo hicimos. Nos explicó también cómo funcionaba todo en el mundo de los humanos y nos preguntó si queríamos intentar lo más básico primero. Sin embargo para esto hacía falta algo.- Garnet interrumpió su relato, Peridot la miraba fascinada, más aún por el hecho que era primera vez que veía a Garnet avergonzada. Entonces Garnet tuvo que explicarle lo mismo que a ella le revelaron en esa caverna… Y qué era lo que hacía falta.

Por primera vez Peridot estaba más calmada que Garnet y entendió sin mayores complicaciones

-Estoy al tanto de los rituales reproductivos de los humanos, aunque no sabía que tenían tanta relación con este asunto-

-Nosotras tampoco lo sabíamos y fue aún peor cuando Rose nos dijo que había una forma con la cual podíamos intentarlo. Sapphire fue quien lo entendió primero, además a ella se la ha dado siempre mejor el cambio de forma.

Fue la primera vez que materializó sus piernas, además de algo entre ellas; una extensión larga de músculo rígido que levantaba su falda. Ruby, ante la escena lanzaba humo y el piso a su alrededor ardía en llamas. Sí, aún lo recuerdo, el tímido rostro de Sapphire avergonzada por ese reemplazo improvisado que había hecho crecer de ella, su mirada al piso y sus mejillas cada vez más oscuras.

Estuvimos tanto tiempo inmóviles mirándonos que de pronto Rose estaba detrás de Ruby al tiempo que Pearl se ubicaba tras Sapphire, desnudándonos a ambas con gentileza. Rose se sentó en el frío suelo rocoso de la gruta y me abrazó recostándome sobre ella que, con su vestido puesto, de verdad parecía una cama. Pearl tomó a Sapphire de la mano y la acercó a Ruby que estaba aterrada, entonces tomó el improvisado falo de la gema azul y lo ubicó en la entrada donde comenzó a entrar muy suavemente, con tal lentitud que era desesperante. Las pequeñas manos de Ruby se aferraban al vestido de Rose y lo apretaban cada vez con más fuerza, soltando cortos gritos de miedo y placer a cada centímetro que Sapphire avanzaba. Esta última apretaba las manos de Pearl que la hacía avanzar cada vez más, hasta que por fin ambos vientres se encontraron. Ya no se podía avanzar más y nuestros rostros estaban tan cerca que podíamos sentir el aliento de la otra en nuestros labios. Nos besamos. Ya nadie tenía que darnos explicaciones.

Sapphire comenzó a moverse por su cuenta, movía su cadera de forma lenta, pero firme y a cada estocada arrancaba un gemido de Ruby que resonaba en toda la caverna. Podíamos sentir la mirada de Rose y Pearl pero no nos importaba. Sapphire se movía cada vez más rápido y Ruby jalaba del cabello de ésta para atraer su cara y besarla con tanta fuerza que los labios les dolían.

Una última embestida y el abrazo más apretado que nos hayamos dado nunca dejaron la gruta en completo silencio. No se oía nada más que nuestra respiración agitada hasta que notamos que la respiración de nuestras preceptoras era tan agitada como la nuestra. Recuerdo como Rose nos dijo a ambas _"No puedo enseñarles nada más"_ antes de que cayéramos en un profundo sueño.

Nos debieron haber vestido y cargado pues desperté en el templo, siendo Garnet nuevamente-

Un silencio sepulcral reinó unos segundos en el granero. Garnet notó cómo Peridot frotaba sus rodillas con ambos brazos entre sus piernas.

-Las gemas no dormimos- Fue lo único que sentenció ésta

-Bueno, quizás hoy deberías intentarlo- Replicó Garnet mientras se ponía de pie –Solo ve a la cama que te hizo Steven, recuéstate y cierra los ojos. Yo volveré al templo-

Tomó a Peridot por la barbilla y se despidió con un último beso en la boca, luego se marchó mientras el sol se asomaba en el horizonte.

Ese día Peridot durmió todo el día.


	4. Recuerdos que bailan

Me disculpo por la ausencia tan prolongada si es que alguien esperaba la continuación de este humilde fic. Héelo aquí y, si es que es posible, espero que sigan más caps (y bueno... parece que se viene el angst, so brace yourselves) ojalá les guste.

* * *

 **Recuerdos que bailan**

El alba soplaba una brisa que acariciaba a Garnet en su camino de vuelta a la casa en el templo. Una divertida noche llena de sorpresas alimentaba la sonrisa en su rostro, siempre agradecía las sorpresas agradables pues con el ojo de Sapphire las sorpresas en general eran escasas. Sin embargo, aún le esperaba una.

-Buenos días, Pearl- Saludó Garnet con un asombro casi imperceptible en su voz

-Oh, Garnet, mil disculpas, ni siquiera noté cuándo entraste- Pearl, sola a los pies del retrato de Rose, solía ir a recordar a su antigua líder y eterno amor varías noches a la semana - ¿Qué hacías afuera tan temprano? -

-… Cortaba el césped- mintió con su parsimonia característica

-Oh, ¡Oh! Claro jaja- cedió Pearl demasiado absorta en sus propios pensamientos como para considerar que vivían en una playa sin césped. Garnet fue a su habitación dejando a Pearl acompañada de la respiración de un dormido y despreocupado Steven. Si todo fue coincidencia o alguna extraña conexión probablemente no importe, pero, bajo el retrato de Rose Quartz, Pearl recordaba esa noche en la caverna cuando Garnet las descubrió. Esa y tantas otras noches antes de esa.

Caminó lentamente a la puerta que abrió con su gema y entró lacónicamente a su habitación. Saltó sin mucha gracia ni elegancia los pilares y cascadas que decoraban la estancia hasta que llegó al centro. Accionó unos paneles y un inmenso cojín de terciopelo se materializó sobre una superficie que salía del agua. Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre él apretando los ojos y los puños, como odiando amar sus recuerdos. Giró sobre sí misma clavando los ojos en la nada que se desvanecía en la infinita altura de su cuarto que no parecía obedecer la lógica. Un pensamiento seguía girando en su mente y la perla de su frente comenzó a proyectar imágenes de Rose. Rose bailando. Rose riendo. Rose cantando. Cantando.

Pearl tarareaba una melodía al unísono con el holograma pálido que flotaba sobre su cuerpo mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. De pronto el holograma estaba desnudo, estaba en la caverna con ella. Se acurrucó sobre el cojín y comenzó a tocarse como Rose le había enseñado, se tocaba tímidamente sobre la ropa mientras el holograma sonreía y le susurraba palabras de amor que nunca existieron.

Metió una mano por debajo de la ropa mientras se abrazaba a sí misma con la otra. Gemía débilmente y su cuerpo temblaba con suavidad. Las imágenes variaban desde la enorme Rose bailando desnuda para ella hasta reproducciones de tantas noches en aquella gruta que era de las dos. Los gemidos y los temblores aumentaban y se hacían cada vez más violentos. Con el cuerpo boca abajo y las caderas elevadas un último movimiento hizo que su espalda se crispara y soltara un gemido mudo que se disolvió en una bocanada de aire eterna emanando de su boca.

Poco a poco se fue relajando y cayó rendida sobre el enorme cojín. El holograma seguía dando vueltas tarareando una melancólica canción hasta desaparecer.

Pearl aferró el cojín con todas sus fuerzas y rompió en un llanto tan desgarrador que hacía eco en su infinita habitación. El llanto se colaba entre los espacios y canales incluso llegando a una siempre despierta Amethyst que, pese a todo, sentía una indecible lástima por la congoja impregnada en los sollozos de Pearl que llegaban a su habitación junto con el río, que bien podría estar hecho de lágrimas.

No soportó mucho más y decidió que, ya que estaba amaneciendo, iría al granero a visitar a Peridot.


End file.
